


Across the Galaxy Just For You

by YourWickedObsession



Series: Across the Galaxy Just For You [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Emotions, F/M, Guardians of the Galaxy (2014) - Freeform, Marvel Universe, OC, Painting Yondu as both a bad ass and a softy, Pregnancy, Romance, Smut, Yondu Udonta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourWickedObsession/pseuds/YourWickedObsession
Summary: Sacha Alvar was one of plenty that served as a slave to the Kree. She was brought to them at a young age, after her parents were killed by the intergalactic tyrant Thanos. She became close friends with a Centaurian by the name of Yondu. The two grew close, and after twenty years, were brought on as Ravagers by Stakar Ogord. They set onto missions, and were recruited by Ego to retrieve his children and deliver them to him. Stakar grew angry once he found out, and imprisoned Sacha, along with outting Yondu as a lesson. The two had been apart for some time... Until now.
Relationships: Yondu Udonta/Fem!OC
Series: Across the Galaxy Just For You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939150
Kudos: 5





	1. The Past Brought To Life

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the Marvel characters, just my OC. If you enjoy, lemme know. Wanna be my critic? Go for it. We only grow when we see our flaws ♥

Life was harsh nowadays. Sacha had spent most of her days locked away, as she was tortured day in and day out. The only time she was let out, was when something was needed from the open space. She could breathe without any aide it it, which is what made her so special, why they wouldn't just kill her. "That Udonta, I heard he helped save Xandar from Ronan and some... Stone thing." She heard one of the Ravagers speak as they walked through to her cell. Yondu was alive? Stakar had told her that he'd killed him upon retrieving her. Death was her wish ever since. But... He was alive? She stood as the two came to her, one holding clothing, and the other, the key. "Boss said the panel by the headights' loose again. Told us to come grab the freak that can breathe in space." He said, trying to sound tough, but the boy was probably forty pounds soaking wet. She nodded and backed away from the front of the cell. The one who spoke unlocked the door, and started to walk away. The other, though, walked into her cell with the clothing. He pressed them to her chest, which made her wince. "There's rocket boosters for the boots in here. I was told to give them to you, when you fix the panel... Don't come back in." He whispered, making it seem like he was trying to get a piece of her. But in reality, he was helping her? "But, why let me go?" She asked quietly. "Just do as told. And don't say anything." She made a face, but obeyed and put on the clothes, making sure to tuck the boot rockets into her pants so they wouldn't be seen. 

The panel was fixed, which was a pain in the ass. She sighed, and looked around as she floated close to the ship by a harness. Who was that man? Now that she thought of it, she hadn't seen someone of his stature or face on that ship. Once she found the coast clear, she untucked the boosts, and unlatched herself from the ship. "Hey!!" She heard someone from inside call, as he alerted the others of her escape. She pushed off the ship and turned the boosters on, being pinged away from the ship at a fast pace. It took her a moment to adjust to the quickness, gasping for a moment to catch her breath. Though, where would she go? The only instruction was to leave as quick as she could. She didn't know how to navigate this way. She looked around, noticing a few ships coming her way. Was it Nova Corps? She remembered about twenty or thirty some odd years ago how their ships looked. "Attention: Sacha Alvar. Please come aboard." The one man ringed out on the com. She had half a mind to try and get away. So much anxiety built up with her. What if she was captured as yet another slave? She didn't know how much more she could take for that. And Yondu was alive... She wanted to see him again. She sighed, and boosted to a ship, holding onto the ship as she climbed into the boarding area. "There are no worries. We aren't going to take you as prisoner. We're helping you." Helping her? How did they even know where she was or who she was? "How can I be so sure of your word?" She asked, her voice quiet, and stature shy. "We're doing this as a favor to a friend. But I was told not to tell you who, until you see them." She nodded and glared at him for a bit. She wasn't sure how she should act. Men for the past twenty or thirty years have been the ones to harm her. So much so, that the scars of their abuse littered her body. She kept silent as the man drove the ship down to Xandar. She'd never been to Xandar, so the sights were rather new and exciting to her.

Once they landed, a woman greeted them. "Hello, Sacha. I've heard quite a bit about you." She said. She was nice, and Sacha immediately went to her side. "T-thank you." Sacha said softly. "Might I ask of you whom sent for me?" "That, I cannot tell you at the moment. But I can tell you, you are safe." Sacha never knew the meaning of really being safe. The only time she felt safe, was when she was with Yondu. Throughout the twenty years of their slavery, he comforted her with thoughts of a normal life. Children, a home, and adventure. Those thoughts were the only things that got her through the years. "Okay. I will trust you... Only for now. Until I see who sent for me." Sacha said, watching the woman give a nod. "I am Irani Rael, Nova Prime. I assure you, all the safety that I am under, you are, too." Sacha nodded again in understanding. Nova Prime led her inside a building, which was crisp and clean. Nothing like she'd endured. "We have a room set up for you, with clean clothing and a shower ready for your use. If you're hungry, we can also supply you with food." Sacha looked at the woman as she spoke. They were treating her? "T-thank you. I do not hunger at the moment. But, a shower sounds... good." She said, following them more to the room. "Make yourself at home, and feel free to venture out when you are done." Feel...free... That was new. 

She took the liberty of the shower, staying under the hot water for at least two hours. A real shower felt amazing. Once she got out, she dried and dressed in the clothing she was given. The clothes were normal, nothing to do with Nova Corps, Ravagers, Kree slavery, nothing... She hadn't been in clothing like this in so many years. Since she was ten, to be exact. The shirt was a soft, white fabric with small laced design on the edges on the bottom, and a V neck cut that plunged to show off just a little of her assets. Along with a few scars... The pants were simple, soft and black, hugging her thighs and hips in all the right ways. Thankfully, they were high enough cut to hide her hips and lower stomach, though. She looked herself over, fixing her hair as she did. Her pale skin had its light pearlescent sheen to it again, most likely a result to having a proper bath. It made her happy to see it again. Though, one thing still weighed on her mind. Who had been the one to send for her? She decided to leave the room, venturing about to find Nova Prime or someone else who could help her around. "Perfect timing, Miss Alvar." Nova Prime greeted, startling Sacha a little. "Oh?" She asked, quirking an eyebrow. "Indeed. The one who requested your rescue has finally landed. Shall we?" Nova Prime asked, making Sacha nod as they began to walk to the ship docks. She hoped that it wasn't anyone who wished her for slavery... Anxiety caught onto her once more as they walked. She kept herself cool and collected on the outside, though. Knowing your enemy was a major rule for her, and Nova Prime did not need to see her wrath unless she succumbed her to danger. 

Once they arrived to the docks, Nova Prime walked ahead of Sacha, which made her even more so uneasy. "As requested, yes. Her gift made it rather easy for us to get her off of the ship." She spoke to someone ahead, who was blocked by a wall. She felt the need to run, get the hell out of the area. She was freaking out on the inside. What if the person who wanted her was a Kree slaver? Or worse... What if it was someone to tell her Yondu had passed on? Or... It could be Yondu, but with his own wife and children since she'd been lost to him many years ago. She took a few deeps breaths in, before turning the other way a moment. The anxiety got the best of her, which made her feet start off in a run. "Wait, Miss Alvar!" She heard one of the Nova Corps say. She shook her head and went to ready herself to jump off and down to the next level of the building if needed. 

"Sacha!" 

That voice.... Sacha came to a skidding stop as soon as that voice touched her ears. Her black hair whipped around her face as she moved to look behind her, eyes wide as her breathing went so shallow, it'd be hard to detect she was actually breathing. The blue man came into her view as she turned, clad in a red leather trench coat, Ravager garb from nearly head to toe. The smile that greeted her made her knees weak, and she felt herself moving toward him. Once she came face to face with him, she stopped, staring at him to try and register it was all real. "I'm so sorry it took so long." He finally spoke. For the first time in so many years, Sacha smiled.


	2. Speechless

Words tried to formulate in Sacha's mind to come out of her mouth, but none prevailed. "I'm sorry I didn't come to get you sooner." Yondu said, seeing her freeze in the moment. Sacha shook her head, "It would have been too dangerous for you. I-I'm so glad to see you alive." She finally said, though, it wasn't quite what she wanted to say. "Stakar will surely search for me, though. I do not want to impose any-" Yondu cut her off, "Stakar won't be comin' to look for you. Nova Corps acted as if they killed you on site." Sacha nodded, that was wonderful. To everyone on that ship, she was dead. But, here she was. Internally, Sacha was fighting herself. She wanted to hug him, but.... Being touched made her anxiety spike. She took a deep breath in, her eyes never leaving his as she mustered herself to hug him. "You look wonderful." She said, watching him smile. "For being in hell for the past two and a half decades, you look great yourself, Sach." He said with a smile. Even though, she knew it wasn't true. She looked like hell. Scars littered her body, and fear had a permanent spot in her eyes. She scooted her feet closer to him, before grabbing his hand softly, almost hesitantly. It felt like hours had gone by, but only a few minutes had. She took a deep breath in, enclosing the gap between the two as she hugged onto him, harder than she felt like she was. "I promise no harm will ever come to you again." He whispered, making the pearlescent sheen on her skin shine brighter. The sheen went with her emotions, which made it hard to hide how she felt. 

After a while, the two parted from their hug and looked at one another. "Why don't we get outta here?" He asked. Sacha simply nodded and held onto his hand, as he led her to the ship she'd been on so long ago. She stopped a moment, letting him aboard before she thought it over. Getting onto this ship again. Could she ever regain her normal, or at least semi-normal self, ever again? She wanted to try, for Yondu. The only reason she had given up so long ago, was she thought she'd lost him forever. And now... Here he was. Instead of pressuring her to come aboard, Yondu stood to the side. She looked up to him, and let a small smile creep to her lips as she climbed aboard, looking around a little. Things hadn't changed a bit. "Your clothes are still in your locker, along with your weapons, if ya want them." He said, watching her nod. "You kept them all these years..." She said, which to most, would sound like a question, but in fact, it was a statement of awe. He chuckled and nodded out to the deck area, "You still know the way? I'll leave you to change or whatnot." "I'd never forgotten our ship." This made him smile for once, as he nodded, and left to get any reports from his team that he might have missed during their reuniting. 

Sacha strode over to her locker, twisting in numbers before hitting it twice, as it opened. That thing was still as stubborn as the last time she got into it. She giggled softly, as her clothing and weapons and personal belongings she'd collected greeted her. Nothing had been touched or moved, which made her happy. She grabbed her clothing and changed out of the common clothing Nova Prime had given her. She pulled the bottoms on first, which made her gasp to remember how short she liked her shorts. They weren't buttcheek-exposing, but they were short. The tight leather felt nice, opposed to the scrappy clothing she'd worn for a while now. The top came next, it fitting on like a vest and zipping up the center in the front. It was the perfect balance between tight and loose, leather how she liked. She sighed and pulled the boots on, zipping them up as they stopped at her knee. Last but not least was her coat. It was red and black leather, with armor padding on the shoulders and back. As she was pulling it on, she heard a noise behind her. The anxiety flared up, and she twisted herself, lifting her leg to push into the person's chest. "Whoa, whoa! I wasn't aware anyone was back here!" The man said, his hands up in the air. She looked him over a moment, before softening her expression. He had the Ravager gear on, and a headset around his neck. Was this the boy they'd picked up from Earth all those years ago? "My apologies... " She said, lifting her foot off of him and shutting her locker. "It's okay, Miss Sacha, right?" Yep, that was that little boy she wanted to keep. She smiled and nodded, "That's me. Peter?" She asked, tilting her head a little, the sheen on her skin turning to a randomized rainbow color. "Y-you know me?" She nodded again, "I was one of the ones who came to get you on Terra." Something clicked in his head, "Oh! You're Yondu's main team member! I remember you." He smiled, Sacha nodded. "Well, speaking of the blue devil, I've got to go to the bridge. He asked if I could come find him once I was done settling in. It's wonderful to see you thrive Peter." She smiled and walked away, baffled and swelling with happiness that Yondu actually respected her wishes to keep the boy. 

"So ya do remember where the bridge is." Yondu said with a quirky smirk. Sacha nodded and came to stand beside him. "I also remember the little boy from Terra." She said, looking to him to see if he'd say anything. "You ran into him, did you?" He asked, "I pushed him into the wall with my foot. I didn't know who was behind me, he seemed to take it well." She chuckled softly, as he did too. "You raised him well, Yondu." She said, taking the seat that used to be hers. "He's a good kid. He and his friends saved Xandar, ya know." That was impressive. The boy Yondu raised saved an entire race, it made her happy to see. Sacha jumped as his hand touched her leg, both legs recoiling up t her chest almost as soon as the contact was made. Yondu quickly put the auto-pilot on and looked over to her. "I'm sorry if I startled ya." Sacha shook her head, "I-it's just reflex. It's not you whatsoever. It's been a very hard two and a half decades." She sighed, hugging her legs closely. She didn't want to shy away from this man, she wanted to practically sit on his lap, but something stopped her from getting close to anybody. And that something was her anxiety and the trauma that led up to her issues. Yondu watched her for a moment as if to try and formulate a response that would make her feel better. "I promise, I will work every single day for the rest of our lives to reverse the damage those bastards gave to you." Those words did make her feel a little better. She let a small smile creep to her lips, "There's quite a bit, Yondu... Are you sure you want that burden?" "You have never been my burden. You have been my blessing. Jus' because you have some baggage, don't make you any less of who you are. I ain't no saint myself." Sacha sighed softly, slowly releasing her legs to rest again. She wished she was better, this man deserved it all. No matter what he said he was, he was a saint to her. 

☆ ☾ ☆ ☾ ☆ ☾ ☆

The day quickly turned to what would be their night time, and bedtime was near. Sacha had started to fall asleep in her old room, which happened to be located next to Yondu's. Nothing had changed, and she was quite pleased with that. She took a deep breath in, letting the overwhelming tiredness take her over. Just as she started to get into a deep sleep, loud talking and shouts startled her. She shot up and listened for a moment as she grabbed her weapon, which was a double-bladed sword. "N-no... Take me instead. LEAVE HER ALONE!" She heard. It was coming from the room next to her. She tilted her head and started to pad out into the hall, leaving her sword in her room. She gasped softly as she ran into Peter, who held a finger to his lips. "He's having a nightmare again." Again? "Does he have those a lot...?" She whispered back. "Ever since I can remember. That's how I remembered your name." He answered. She had to bit her lip. He was traumatized from her imprisonment. "S-Sacha!" She heard, making her jump and turn to face his door. "I got this, get some sleep, Peter." She whispered, watching him nod as he walked off. She took a breath in and quietly opened his door, to find him thrashing about in his sleep. It was enough to make her emotional. To see the only man she'd ever gotten close to, have such trauma from her, was enough. She slowly inched up to him, fighting back her hesitation as she climbed into the bed with him. She caressed his cheek softly, "Shh... Yondu, I am here." She said in a hushed tone, feeling his body shift, his breathing change as he started to wake. "Sacha?" He asked softly, eyes half open. She nodded, smiling softly. "I'm here now." She said, relaxing her body a little as she took her hand from his face. His hand grabbed hers softly, making it twitch, but she didn't pull away. "If you wish, I will leave." She said, "N-no... Not in less you want to." He said. She shook her head. She knew she needed to be there with him. She was not the only one whose wounds needed to be mended. She nestled down next to him, feeling his warm embrace around her as soon as she did. The hold on her was gentle, but locked in as if someone would yank her away again. 

"I want to stay."


	3. One Step At A Time

Pressure from men holding Sacha's legs made her squirm, as she gasped and screamed for anyone to help her. No one ever came to help her... Hot knives ran along her body as the torture that had gone on for years continued once more. Once the knives were over and done with, each took turns, all while Sacha clenched her teeth and cried. 

As the dream went on, Sacha twitched, squirmed, and shouted in her sleep. The final thing she remembered was Stakar himself having his way with her before she shot up, gasping for air as she breathed heavily. The nightmare never stopped. She felt warm arms slowly go around her, making her jump and hit one of the arms. "Whoa, Sach, it's me!" Yondu said, making her instantly calm down a bit. "S-sorry..." She said, looking away. He hugged close to her, "Now, there ain't nothing to be sorry about." He said, "Well, I hit you." She said and looked to him. He chuckled and rubbed her arm, "You were scared. Nothing to be scared of." He repeated himself, making her feel a lot better. She sighed and smiled at him as she laid back down, not really ready to get up yet. She looked up as she heard Yondu sigh softly. "I gotta get up and start the day." He mumbled, before hugging onto her more tightly. "But, I don't feel like movin'." This made Sacha giggle. She sighed and wriggled out of his hold, rolling to her feet off of the bed. "Come on, Udonta. Let's go show these boys how we work." Sacha said with a cocky smile on her face. Yondu gave her a playful growl before getting up himself. 

Sacha had gone to her room momentarily so she could change, having been in pajamas before hand. She trekked out of the room, weapon on her side as she met up with Yondu at the bridge of the ship. She slipped into her seat, which was beside Yondu's, and read off a few trades and such that should have been done, like three days ago. "Okay, where's the reports for these, boys?" She asked, getting nothing but silence. She chuckled and looked to Yondu, before standing up. One of the men she recognized from the crew when she was there looked to her, and instantly sunk into his seat. "Munger, One they call Jackass, and Tee. We're gonna call you Tee-Bag." She rattled off the people who didn't report the trades, watching them all look over at her. She took a deep breath in, as the anxiety sat in a little. "Care to share the information on your trades?" She asked sweetly, watching them each stare back without a word. Yondu went to get up and interfere, when Sacha held up her hand, pulling her sword from her side. Munger started to laugh, which made her a bit mad. For twenty-five years, she had been laughed at, thought of as weak. She would not feel that way anymore. Red sheen reflected off of her skin as she threw the sword, the split blades on it pinning Munger's throat between them as she walked up to him. "Now..." She whispered, getting dangerously close to him. "Care to share your report with me?" "Y-yes, ma'am... I-I'm sorry ma'am..." He stuttered out, sweat pouring from his face as the burning laser-like energy from her blade made things a tad hot. Her eyes went to Jackass and Tee-bag, "And you boys?" She asked, a smile on her face. "Yes ma'am, we'll be right over," Tee-Bag replied, pulling Jackass with him. She pulled her sword out of the wall and smiled at Munger. "Let's go discuss with Yondu, hmm?" He nodded quickly and followed her over to Yondu. "Lucky Y'all got her. I'd have just killed ya." He commented as Sacha sat back down in her seat. "I'd rather not have to slash one's throat the first day I'm back... Unless I have to." She said with a smile, before making the men come to her for the reports so she could put them in.

A little while later, after writing reports with the men, Sacha decided to exercise a little, and get back into the swing of her weapon. She hadn't wielded the thing in twenty-five years, so she was most likely a little rusty. She was busy hitting targets as they popped up in the little training room she wanted to be set up when Yondu walked into the room. She didn't notice him since she was in the zone. She threw her sword, it sticking into the target's head dead on. "Don't look like my girls a day rusty." He commented, making her whip around. He'd startled her a little, but as soon as she knew it was his voice, she calmed down. "I wanted to make sure since I was away from the sword for so long." She shrugged, pulling it out of the foam head. He chuckled, "That swords been wanting you for twenty some years. I'm sure it'd listen even if ya didn't have a bone in your body." It was true, the sword was bonded to her, with some sort of energy, much like Yondu's arrow. "I missed this all." She said with a smile, walking up to him. She'd sheathed her sword as she walked, giving him a hug once she reached him. "Thank you for coming to get me." Yondu had been hugging her back as she felt him smile against her cheek. "I missed you." He said, making her blush. She looked up at him, staring into his eyes with wonder. What could he possibly be thinking? She must seem like a handful now, with her good and bad moments. Though, her thoughts were cut off when he began inching toward her face with his. Not even a day back and he'd already made sure to show her the twenty some years didn't affect his feelings toward her. Warm lips landed on hers, making her twitch just the slightest at the contact, though, no one had ever kissed her while they tortured her, it was mere contact that made her body react. She relaxed though, and kissed back, the passion in the kiss showing one another how much they exactly missed one another. 

The two had been kissing for a solid few minutes and had backed into a wall now. Once the two became physical, it had normally led to other things. Sacha broke the kiss to breathe for a moment while caressing Yondu's cheek. His lips went to her neck, as she tilted her head back a little. She missed the feeling he gave her. A soft moan fell from her lips as the tender kisses sent chills up her spine. The sound caused Yondu to get a little rougher with the kisses, though, she used to like that. His hands went to her wrists as he pulled them up a little above her head, holding them to the wall as his lips rained kisses and love bites on her neck and collar bone. Sacha's breath caught in her throat as her hands were pinned, making her push him away with her chest and legs. He grunted and looked at her funny, as she moved away from him for a moment. She quickly walked from the training area, taking deep breaths as the image of the crew of Stakar slowly left her mind. The things they did to her scarred her more deeply than just her skin. She made it to her room, shoving passed a few crew members, along with Peter. She didn't know why, but it hurt to feel that way, while with Yondu. This man was the only man she could feel safe around, she shouldn't have felt that way. She sat on her bed, hands in her hair as she calmed down a little. 

A knock came to her door not too far after she made it to her room. "Yeah." She answered, before looking up to Yondu walking in. She looked down, embarrassed by her walking out on such an intimate time. Her skin sheen was an odd shade of blue and pink, marking her emotion. "There's no need to be embarrassed." He said softly, coming to stand in front of her. "I'm sorry I triggered you." Sacha looked up to him and shook her head, "I'm sorry I ruined the moment." A laugh came from him, as he touched her cheek softly, "You never ruin moments." But, she did. She leaned into his hand and sighed, before grabbing onto him to pull him to sit with her. "Being... Restrained.. It brings back memories I'd rather not relate to you." "I understand, and now I know, not to do that, hmm?" He smiled, hugging onto her shoulders. She nodded and leaned into him, letting herself melt into his chest. "It's going to take some time, but I promise I'll get better." She muttered softly. "And I'll be there to pick ya up when ya need it." She smiled as those words left his lips. 

"I love you."


	4. Hooked On A Feelin'

Words were blurted out so quickly, Sacha didn't have time to pull them back in without getting them all out in the beginning. She bit her lip, watching his expression for a moment as the both of them remained silent after she uttered those words. In a perfect world, it'd be completely fine for her to utter those words. But, this was not a perfect world. They both grew up to know not to show love for other things, including one another because it was seen as a weakness. Something your enemy took from you the moment they needed to manipulate you. But, she had been waiting twenty-five years to let those words fly off of her tongue. "I don't think I will take that back." She said quietly, watching the smile on Yondu's face return. Hearing the actual words was pretty great, seeing as all those years together in slavery they used the phrase 'Olive Chew.' When muttered right, it sounded like 'I love you'. "Olive Chew," Yondu said with a big grin, which made Sacha giggle. "Olive Chew, too." She replied as she looked up to him, still leaned into his chest. He brought his face down as she leaned up, and they kissed once more. It felt right, she was at home. They had leaned back on the bed while kissing when one of the crew members knocked on her door. "E-excuse me, Miss Sacha!" She perked her head up, hearing Peter's voice, "What's wrong?" She asked as she got up, opening her door. He looked to her and Yondu, "We got an incoming ship. Nova Corps informed us that Stakar wanted to be completely sure Sacha didn't come back here. Something about her supposed to have been dead?" Sacha brushed her hair from her face. "Alright.... I'll handle this." Sacha said, ready to walk to the bridge when Yondu grabbed her hand gently. "Ah, ah. We'll handle this." He said, walking with her and passed Peter, who gave them a funny look. 

"I will not back down this time," Sacha growled, the sheen on her skin red. "I won't let you." Yondu said, taking his seat beside her. "From the small message they sent us, with many many spelling mistakes, they have reason to believe we're harborin' an alive Sacha." Yondu read, making Sacha smile. "Then, I'll be dead." She'd learned how to slow her breathing and heart rate down so much, she could appear dead. She thought about using that trick a few times to escape but decided against it when she learned they burned their bodies. "You have my interest." Yondu said, "I can slow my heart rate and breathing down to the point I appear dead. If all else fails, though, mei'hswei and I could help with a lot of them." She said, using the name she'd given her sword, which meant brother in her kind's language. "Ya think you're ready to battle if need be?" Yondu asked, turning toward her. "If it means protecting you, and staying here, then yes." She answered without hesitation. She was tired of being afraid. Now, the men who held her captive for so many years was threatening the man she loved. Not this time. "Let's go to the med bay. Munger, if I do recall on the bio earlier today, it said you're the only one here with medical experience." Munger nodded, "Yes, ma'am." "Let's go." She said, waving her hand for him to follow her. "Sach!" Yondu called after her as he caught up to her. "Yes, Yondu?" She answered him, turning to look at him. "Olive chew." He said softly, making her smile. "I love you, too." She replied, giving him a kiss on his lips. "I will not fail you." 

Stakar and a select few of his crew had boarded their ship, and by that time, Sacha had made herself appear to be dead on the med table. "Might I ask... Why you still have her body out like this?" Stakar asked Yondu. "Munger here's really good with keeping a body from decomposing too quickly. We jus' wanted to keep her fresh til we were able to give her the proper burial an' all." He finished explaining. "... I see." She could hear in his tone, he wasn't too enthused with the answer, touching her neck to feel for a pulse. "She is indeed dead." He said. If she could sigh with relief, she would. "Well, then. I guess I'll leave you to it, then. Do alert us when the burial time has come, hmm?" Stakar said to Yondu, "I'm sure my crew would love to pay their respects to their sex doll." That sentence banged her heart a bit, but she kept herself calm, as to not let the color sheen back into her face. Munger must have sensed something with her because he covered her with the plastic blanket to keep her from the view of Stakar. "Why cover her up, Munger?" Stakar asked, sounding a little suspicious. "Do ya want the body to begin decomposition?" He asked. "Mm... I guess you have a point. We'll be off then." Stakar said, leaving with the few of his men he'd brought on board with him. 

The plastic blanket was removed after a bit, and Sacha opened her eyes, adjusting them back to the light, as the color of her skin came back, her heart beating normally with her breathing back up as well. "That was a neat trick." Yondu said, making Sacha shrug. "You learn a few things when you live in hell." She said, sliding off of the table, a bit embarrassed still by what Stakar had said about her and his crew. "I don't see you any different, Sacha." He said as she went to walk away. She composed herself a little, her emotions taking over her calm and collected self. "I... It's something I'm not proud of... how they used me... And I c-couldn't do anything to stop it." "You will never, ever have to deal with that again." He said, coming to stand behind her. She turned and hugged onto him, "You don't know how amazing that is to hear." She said, before kissing him. She felt at home. Though her scars reminded her how long she had been away, and the pain she felt daily when she remembered just what had happened, another man, or men touching her that wasn't Yondu. He was her first, and she always intended for him to be the last. "Why am I always walking in on you two being all gushy," Peter muttered as he walked in, making Sacha giggle. "Boy, you act like you haven't at least pretended to be gushy toward another woman. Or women." She glared and smiled, making him clear his throat. "Y-yeah.. So..." He muttered and looked away. "What do you want, boy?" Yondu asked. "I just wanted to let you know, well, both of you know, Stakar's ships gone now." He nodded proudly at the news. Sacha nodded, "Thank you, Peter. Be on alert, though. I don't think it's the last time we'll see them." 

A few hours had passed, and everything on the ship had returned back to normal. For now, at least. Sacha had settled in her room with one of her old books. She had missed them, reading was one of her favorite pass times. Yondu had made an appoint to collect Terra books for her, knowing fiction was always a favorite. At the moment, she was reading The Queen of the Damned by Anne Rice. She always loved this woman's books. Vampires on Terra seemed so unreal, though, they didn't know about half the species that lurked in space. They'd have a lot more to write about if they did. 

"Keep your secrets  
Keep your silence  
It is a better gift than truth" 

The line she read in the book spoke to her more than it did when she first read it, making the small hairs on her arms rise a little. But, was keeping secrets and silence better than the truth? She had the truth spill, even a little, and she felt lighter than when she tried to keep it bottled inside. Maybe it was wrong. Though, it was a fictional book. The vampire may have to keep secrets and silence, but she did not. Her bedroom door creaked open, making her lift her eyes from the book, her finger keeping her spot where she'd left off. "Am I disturbing you?" Peter asked, his head popping into the room as she giggled. "No, Peter. What do you need?" She answered, placing the bookmark back into the book. "I wanted to talk. About earlier." He said, "About your gushy feelings toward a woman?" She asked, making him chuckle, but nod. "I do have real feelings for one woman, but... I don't want to ruin things if she doesn't feel the same. She's kind of... Closed off." Ah, she knew that feeling. When she first had feelings for Yondu, he was very closed off. But, once she told him after they got the ship, it was much different. "Have you tried to tell her, spite your fear?" She asked, folding her legs to sit more comfortably. "No. What if I mess up?" Peter said while leaning against the wall. "It's a risk to take if you have those feelings. If she's stuck around through a lot with you, she has feelings for you as well." "Gamora having feelings sounds strange. Maybe you're right, though." Gamora? She knew of that name. One Thanos claimed as his child, though it was pure to see she wasn't. "Take it slow, don't rush it all out at once at her." She said. He nodded, "Thank you, Miss Sacha." He smiled. She nodded and giggled as he closed the door. Even though he was grown now, it was easy to see, he still needed a guiding mind once and a while. She went to pick her book back up, but a knock came to the door. She chuckled and put it down, and got up to open the door. It was Yondu. "Yes?" She asked, watching him make a funny face. "Care for a cuddle buddy?" He asked. 

"I'd never deny you."


	5. Whistle For Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We should make lemonade.

♥A few months later♥

Things had gotten better and better with each passing day, and for the most part, Sacha had begun to feel like herself again. Peter had listened to her advice and went back to the Guardians of the Galaxy, and Gamora. Yondu let her know earlier in the day they would be making a trip to Knowhere to relax and unwind. She was up for it, being stuck on a ship the whole time wasn't exactly what she was wanting, but being in crowds wasn't, either. She pulled a tight leather dress on, zipping it up the middle. She pulled heeled boots on, made sure her hair was okay, then walked out of her room. "Don't chu clean up nice Miss Sacha," Munger said, waggling his eyebrows at her. "Want me to cut those off and paste them to your chin?" "No ma'am." He said, walking away. She shook her head and walked to the bridge. They were in the midst of landing, so she stayed back a bit as to not distract Yondu. The last thing they needed was to make a repair that wasn't routine maintenance. "So, tell me the truth. We're here so these boys can go mess around with other women and stop cat calling me, right?" She smirked, looking to Yondu as he started to stand. "You may be right." He chuckled, before taking a double look at her. "Ya gonna leave the ship lookin' like that?" Did she sense a shade change in his cheeks? She smirked and nodded, "You said club. And I do recall, your words exact, you told me to 'Bring it.'" She waved her hand over herself, letting it rest on her hip. "I brought it." But, she also brought her sword, which was sheathed away, to look like a mere handle hanging from her side. She was still quite iffy about things, and still jumped at certain things, and touches. "Baby I'm not even gonna have to snap necks. Them turnin' so quick'll do it for me." 

Songs from Terra beat through speakers as people danced on the dance floor, others drinking at the bar. Sacha kept herself close to Yondu, looking around as this was all pretty new to her. "You okay?" Yondu asked, his mouth close to her ear so she could hear him. She nodded and looked around a bit more, before smiling up at him. She could dance. Being alive, free, with him, and off of a ship, she could dance her heart away. The beat of the song that had just come on made her start to dance, as Yondu stood by to watch her. She looked over to him and quirked an eyebrow. "Come on, Yondu. You wanted to break loose a little, now would be the time." She said, watching him shake his head, "I'm breaking loose. Look, we're out the ship." She giggled and shook her head, "Not good enough." She watched him laugh, and stand with his arms crossed. "Please, dance with me?" She asked, hugging onto him. Before she was imprisoned, they made a monthly point to go dancing. He looked at her for a moment, while she pouted at him. He sighed heavily before breaking his fold on his arms. "Fiiine." He said, grabbing her hand. The song was upbeat, making her bounce about in a dancing manner as he watched, swaying a little. She smiled and laughed, he was never the type to dance. Halfway through them dancing, the song came to an end, a new one starting up.

It was also pretty upbeat, but it seemed Yondu knew this one. She wasn't very up-to-date on songs, being absent from the last twenty-five years really dampened that for her. The song seemed cliche, in both aspects of someone being another's treasure, and the fact that they were ravagers. She giggled softly as Yondu twirled her, the sheen on her skin going a glowing gold color, to try and make it funnier for the both of them. "I ain't ever see that color before." Yondu said, making her shrug, "I've had a lot of time to figure out how to manipulate the colors." Yondu smiled at her and pulled her close, dancing around with her. It was like they were the only two on the dance floor, she didn't care who was around them, or who was watching. The sparked feeling from long ago seemed to ignite fully once again, making it hard for Sacha to stay reserved in public. She kissed him, staying close to his body as she did. The song ended, and the two stayed together for a moment. "How 'bout we go get a drink, hm?" Yondu said as they broke their kiss. She nodded, "That sounds like a good idea." She smiled, linking fingers with him as they weaved through people to the bar. 

The two had pounded down quite a few drinks together and were now laughing and giggling in each other's company, clearly drunk. "I think we should go to the ship," Sacha said with a slight slur to her words, as she grabbed onto Yondu. He chuckled, "Can't hold your liquor anymore Sach?" He asked, holding her. "Mmm, I can... I just don't wanna be here anymore." He abided her word and they went to the ship, where they began to make out, Sacha pushing Yondu against the wall in the hallway. They rolled, with him pushing her next, but, they didn't exactly pay attention to where they were and ended up pushing through his bedroom door, tumbling onto the bed. Sacha giggled and screeched as they did, "Whoa! When did the bed get here?" She said with a smile, brushing her hand across his cheek. "I told you no matter what I'd find a way to catch ya." Yondu said, taking credit for their clumsy act. The two began to get more heated with one another. The dress came off and was thrown, along with Yondu's jacket and shirt. "S-Sach." Yondu muttered through kisses. "Hmm?" she hummed, nipping his neck. "Don't rush yourself." He whispered, seeming to get ahold of himself a little. She smiled, "I took my good old time, Yondu. I'm not rushing myself at all." Yondu watched her facial expressions a moment, before nodding and smiling. Maybe he got his old Sacha back? Even if it did take a little, she did warm up to the idea of being intimate with him again. 

The heat of the moment seemed to engulf the two as they kissed and ground on the bed, both of their hands' all over one another. Yondu's one hand slid down to her thigh but stopped once it reached the innermost part. "Are you sure?" He asked, making sure she was absolutely ready. She smiled, it was nice to know he was so concerned with her. She nodded, "I'm sure." She said, pulling his face back down to her's to kiss him again. His fingers brushed against her warm mound, making her moan softly and buck into his hips with her own. When she did, his hard member pressed into her thigh, making her blush harder. He toyed with her sweet spot for a moment, watching as she wiggled and arched her back when he hit the right spot. She moaned out, letting her one hand trail to his member, massaging it as he rubbed her clit. She bucked her hips into his again and bit his bottom lip, "I want you... Now." She whispered into his ear. He chuckled softly and lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around him. The position was comfortable for her, she could see his face and could move to stop him at any given time if she didn't feel right anymore. "I've missed you so much." He said next to her ear. She smiled and kissed him softly, "God... I missed you, too. I missed us." She whispered before the kissed returned to their lips with a fiery passion of twenty-five years waiting for one another. He slowly rocked his hips into her, entering her at a pace that she could stop at any time. She gasped loudly and moaned, and he stopped for a moment to let her adjust. She bucked her hips slightly to let him know she was ready again after a few seconds, and he obliged by rocking his hips once more, this time to push himself to the hilt. Each time he thrust a little faster, making her moan out as he pushed her against the wall, one hand on her breast as the other cupped her butt to hold her up. She caught her breath, and a moan, in her throat as she climaxed when he slammed into her. "O-oh~" She moaned out, as he slowed to let her ride it out before moving to the bed again, gently laying her down. He thrust back into her, watching the colors of her skin change into brilliant shades, the shades he used to see with her so many years ago. His thrusts got rougher, and her moans louder until the both of them climaxed, with him inside of her. He stayed on top of her for a moment, relishing in the moment with her. 

♥♥♥♥♥♥

Sacha nestled close beside Yondu, catching her breath with her head on his chest. His heart beat was fast, as was hers, which made her smile. Twenty-five years of lust, love, passion, and waiting made out into actions made her body quiver. The thought was enough to send chills up her spine, as she only dreamt of being one with only him again. Tonight changed that dream to reality. "I love you." She said softly, looking up at him with a smile. He looked down at her and smiled back, caressing her cheek. "I love you, too, Sacha." The sweet words that left his lips made her smile get bigger. Those words alone were enough to make her feel like she could take on the world. "I do have a question, though." He asked, making her raise a brow. Did she do something wrong? She sat up and tilted her head, watching as he sat up as well. 

"Sacha, will you marry me?"


	6. Everlasting Fight

The question Yondu had asked Sacha only moments ago was still ringing through her head as she stared at him for a moment. She was bare still, as was he, both in their most vulnerable state. Even so, she felt even more so on the spot so to speak, with him patiently awaiting what her answer would be. A large smile ran across her face as everything processed, stuck with him for the rest of her life wasn't a bad idea, since she already planned on it. "Yes!" She said, her voice enthusiastic as she threw her arms around him, his arms enveloping her as soon as she did. It didn't matter they were nude, it wouldn't have mattered if they were covered in oil. She kissed him, then pulled back to look at him. "Are you sure you want to be stuck with me?" She giggled but watched him intently for his answer. "I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to." He said with a chuckle. She smiled and kissed him again. He moved with her clung to his side, to his nightstand as he pulled a ring box out, grabbing her hand as he slid back onto the bed. He slid the ring onto her finger. Sacha's eyes lit up more as she marveled at the ring, which happened to be a gem they had found when they were kids. "You kept it all this time." She said, looking up to him, "Nothin' could have made me give that up." 

After a while, the two had finally fallen asleep. Morning came a bit sooner than both had wanted, but they knew they had to get up nonetheless. "Ugh..." Sacha grumbled, rolling over. That was the last time she consumed that much alcohol. She looked to Yondu and smiled, blush hitting her cheeks full force once she remembered the night before. The two were engaged now, something she knew she wanted for years now. "Good mornin'," Yondu said as he rolled to face her. She smiled softly., "Morning to you, too." She said softly. "How do ya feel?" He asked, most likely asking about something else, but the hangover was pounding at her temple. "Like shit, but it was worth it." She giggled and kissed him. She rolled out of the bed, getting dressed in the outfit she'd brought into his room just in case she ever slept in there again. Maybe they could just knock the wall out between their rooms. She watched as Yondu got up and dressed, a little sad that he covered up his chiseled body with a shirt. She could see that again later, though. "Ready to go see how bad the boys made it?" He asked, knowing that the men were still drinking when Sacha and he came into the ship. Sacha nodded with a soft giggle, "Let's see how many hangovers we got." She said as they both walked and to the bridge. A few men were obviously nursing hangovers, while others looked completely fine. "Hmm, not too bad." Sacha said, before walking up to her chair. But it was there that she froze when she looked at the screen in front of her chair. There was a message from Stakar. "Uh, Yondu..." She said softly, loud enough for him to hear, but not the others. She didn't want to cause any alarm unless it was necessary. There the message bore a truth, making Sacha's heart fall to her stomach. 

We know she's alive.

The caption was underneath of a picture of her and Yondu dancing at the club the night before. So, they did have their suspicions still. "We might wanna prepare just in case." Yondu whispered, before tapping on Munger, telling him a few things to get ready just in case they were bombarded by Stakar and his men. Sacha had frozen in front of the monitor, a million and one things running through her mind. What if they imprisoned her again? Or killed Yondu? She made a face at the thought before standing. "What ya doin'?" Yondu asked her. Her pale blue eyes looked up to him, "I'm not leaving and I am not losing you." She said, trying to keep a strong face. She was breaking, just a little bit. She would rather make sure he was alive and well than succumb to Stakar again. "We'll face it if it presents itself, no worries, Sach." He said, pulling her close to him in a soft hug. As he hugged onto her, though, the ship began to rattle. Her eyes became huge as she looked up to Yondu again. "I'm guessin' it's presentin' itself." He said with a soft chuckle, pushing her behind him as Munger took hold of her, pulling her to the secret panel they had for Peter. "I want to help!" Sacha whispered angrily as she heard Stakar's voice. "You'll know when to get out there, Miss Sacha." Munger whispered, handing her sword to her. 

Talking went on for a moment, she could hear the men looking all over for her on the ship. Munger kept a soft hand on her shoulder, to keep her put for a moment. Most likely Yondu's asking of him, so she couldn't really hurt the boy for listening. "I ought to kill every one of you on this plane, anyway." She heard Stakar threaten. This made the sheen on her skin go red, it glowing in the dark. "Slay an entire crew for a girl who isn't here?" Tee asked him, she heard a gun cock, but then also heard Yondu whistle softly for his arrow to sprout from its place on his side. She tensed and looked at Munger, who had let her shoulder go. It was intended for her to sneak and attack Stakar, but, from the sound of his voice, he was further than Yondu was to her. She sighed and rubbed her forehead before listening in more, moving to ready to pop from the panel in case. How it was positioned, she'd end up in the middle of the two men, anyway. "Do you really want to play these games over a girl, Yondu?" Stakar asked him. "She may be a girl to you, but she's much more to me." She heard Stakar laugh, "Oh, the whore has value here? In that case, why don't we leave her without the one who values her most? She'll come crawling back to us then." Sacha growled softly and handed Munger her sword. "Brother, you protect him." She whispered to the sword, which came out when he heard her voice. "Once I go through this panel, you come out with me and protect him from anyone who tries to attack him." She ordered Munger, who nodded softly. A second cock of the gun had her on edge, and she quickly pounced through the panel and in front of Yondu, gasping softly as she felt energy pierce through her abdomen. At the same time, Yondu's whistle sounded off in her ear, and Stakar's gurgled grunts afterward. 

The searing pain didn't come until Sacha landed on the ground, hand over the wound she knew she was bound to receive from bounding out of her hiding place. She looked up slightly while on her side, to see blood pooling out around Stakar and his men, Munger had listened to her and slain the rest while Yondu took care of Stakar himself. She smiled softly, the lights getting brighter around her. It was odd, but she felt peaceful. A little cold, and a little numb, but it wasn't too painful. She knew she was bleeding fairly bad, but she had protected the love of her life, and that was enough. "S-Sach! Sacha!" Yondu yelled to her as he grabbed her, pulling her up to his chest. Her eyes slowly went up to meet his as she smiled weakly. He'd already picked her up and was rushing to the med bay with Munger in tow, but she didn't feel him running. No, time was standing still. She wondered if he knew how handsome he looked when he meant business. How the soft whites and grays in his beard glistened when they were hit with light, or those crimson eyes shone when he smiled. She wanted to tell him all of these things, but couldn't bring her mouth to echo them out. Then, it hit her. She needed to fight to survive for him. Once they put her on a bed, an oxygen mask was applied to her face. Once she breathed in, she realized it wasn't air from the ship. It was air from the open space. Her lungs filled more than they would in regular air, making her back arch a little. Yondu had held her down gently, so Munger could continue to patch her up. His face went to her ear, his sobbing wavering his breathing and voice a little. 

"Don't you dare leave me."


	7. If You Wait....

It had been about a week since the ship was boarded by Stakar, and Sacha had been shot. She'd been laid up in the med bay in a coma since. Yondu had spent countless hours sitting and waiting, waiting for her to wake up and be okay. Though she couldn't react verbally or physically to him, she could hear him. It hurt to hear how much pain he was in. But at least, he was alive. Stakar was aiming to kill, and the wound in her abdomen was proof. Thankfully Yondu's arrow was much quicker than a second shot, or else the both of them would be laid up. She heard him leave once Kraglin needed his help on the bridge. She wanted so badly to walk out with him. She did no good here. Things went quiet again as she fell asleep.

Later in the day, Sacha's subconscious awoke once more. This time, she wanted more than to be aware of her surroundings. She wanted up, awake. Her sheen of her skin turned several colors, making Munger, who was checking on her vitals, gasp. She pushed herself awake, opening her eyes and sitting up slowly. She looked over to Munger and put her finger to her lips. She needed a moment. Everything was bright and loud. She cleared her throat, staring at Munger for a moment before tilting her head. "Where is Yondu?" She asked, her voice soft. "He's on the bridge ma'am. I can take ya there if ya want." She nodded and stood, grunting a little when she did. The wound still hurt, but at least it was healing. She removed the IV and monitors, growling at the sticky backings of them. "Let us go, shall we?" She said, her voice still soft, but her accent clear. They made way to the bridge, Munger following behind her. Her haste to see the man she loved was enough to barrel through Nova Corps forces themselves. She walked up the stairs with a slower pace, it hurt her side more than she thought it would. "Take your time, ma'am," Munger said softly, Sacha nodded in understanding to him. She'd never been shot before, but she has been beaten. Once she got up on the bridge, the back of Yondu came visible. A smile came to her face, as she ascended toward him. The few men that were on the bridge gave her the Ravager salute as she passed them. She nodded softly to them as she kept her eyes on her target. 

Sacha finally made it to behind Yondu, with all others that had seen her quiet. She smiled softly as she touched his shoulder and watched him turn around. His stern face turned to a soft one, his arms enveloping her into a warm, but gentle hug. He pulled back a little and kissed her, which she kissed back. "You scared me." He said, his voice low to an almost whisper. Sacha smiled and giggled softly, "It's going to take a lot more than a gun shot to take me away from you again." The hug got a little tighter, making Sacha grunt in pain when he squeezed the wound on her upper stomach. He released the tighter hug and looked at her, "I'm sorry," He said, her shaking her head in return. "It's okay." She said with a soft smile, as one of her hands reached up to wipe the single tear that had fallen from his cheek. At that moment it made perfect sense to her, just how much they meant to one another. She would die for him, and he would be heartbroken over anything that happened to her. "Are you busy? Or are we idle?" She asked him, knowing she should get him away from his crew. No one needed to see the soft side she knew existed. "We're idle right now, waitin' on Kraglin and a few others to do their bidding on the planet below." He answered. She nodded and tugged at his hand, walking with him off of the bridge. "I was so worried." He said softly, looking her over once more to be sure she wasn't pushing herself. "I rather hurt a little than to hurt for eternity for losing you." She said back, before kissing him again. "I love you, Yondu. I will do anything if it means you are safe." Yondu looked down for a moment, then back up to her. "I killed Stakar." The man who let everyone torture her for decades, and even did so himself, was killed by the man she loved. It hurt a little, seeing as he was originally the person who saved them both, took them under his wing, but ultimately, he was the one who broke them apart in the end. "As much as I wish to show sadness, I can't." He continued, carefully caressing her sides as they spoke. "For what he did to you, he deserved it." Sacha smiled softly and kissed his cheek, hugging onto him afterward. "My hero." He chuckled and looked down at her, "Savin' your ass one whistle at a time?" She nodded and smiled. 

After a while, the two had gone back to the bridge and got the ship moving again once a few of the crew members came back. "So what now?" Sacha asked as she looked to Yondu, "Well, I do believe we have a wedding to start." Sacha smiled and tilted her head, "Where's our destination?" She'd talked about wanting to be married on Terra when they were younger, knowing how pretty it was from when they picked up Peter. She also liked a few other places, but she wasn't quite sure where he would want to have it. After all, it was both of their wedding. "Terra. I was thinkin' those waterfalls you liked so much." The sheen on her skin went several different colors before they settled on a purple color. "Wait, we're going now?" He nodded, making her a bit nervous. She fantasized about a wedding, seen pictures of others' weddings, and even read about them. But, she never planned hers. From the things she read, she needed a dress and other things. She made a soft, nervous noise, making Yondu chuckle. "Chill, Peter's helpin' out with it all. He said he owes ya." Sacha made a face, all she did was give him advice, maybe the advice worked? She smiled, hopefully, it did. 

Sacha wore a smile on her face as she slept peacefully on the med bay table, still hooked up to the monitors, IV, and oxygen mask. "She's dreaming, it seems," Munger said, as he looked over to Yondu who was steadily staring at the woman who risked her life for him. It was hard to see her like this, but he couldn't make himself move from the spot beside her. Every time she moved, or the monitors made a sound, he watched her like a hawk. He had the ship resting, and had sent a few of the crew members out on their missions so they weren't holed up waiting for their sorry excuse of a captain to move. "I wish you'd open them eyes..." He whispered to her as he held her hand. He yearned for those icy eyes to pierce through his heart again. That voice sweet as icing on a cake whisper how much she loved him. Feel that touch.... 

"I'll wait for as long as you need."


	8. Don't Let Me Go

Two more weeks went passed with Sacha in a coma. Each day, Yondu checked on her and most nights he slept beside her in the chair he sat in. Her vitals and breathing remained the same as if she were in a deep slumber that her body wouldn't allow her to wake up from. The wound on her stomach had almost healed, both internally and externally. Her body had started to twitch from time to time in the last two days, which had Munger slightly worried. Was her body giving up? Yondu got up, to deal with the crew for the day, and instead of just leaving, this time he bent down and kissed her. The colors on her skin spun into several different colors, and the heart monitor spiked up a little. Yondu backed up a little and let Munger check on her. "Is everything okay?" Yondu asked. He watched the doctor nod slowly, "She's responding to you." He answered, making Yondu get closer to her again. "Sach? Can ya hear me, baby?" He asked, watching as her eyelids moved, the eyes behind them trying to open. He sat down beside her, lifting her slowly into his arms. The colors on her skin swished around a bit more, but her eyes stayed closed. Peter walked into the med bay slowly and sighed. "Still no news?" He asked, watching Yondu shake his head. "She's responding, but not waking up," Munger answered. "I wanted to tell her 'thank you' for our talk the other night..." Peter said with a soft sigh, patting Yondu's shoulder as he went to leave the room. 

After a while, Yondu went to lay her back down on the bed, but, something told him not to. "Munger. Get in here." He said with a stern tone. Her color had changed to gold, with a smile on her face. "Her heartbeat is up," Munger said, looking at her eyes with a flashlight. Her eyes moved a bit before her head slowly moved away from the light. With a loud gasp, Sacha's eyes opened. She looked up at Yondu and quirked an eyebrow, "What did I miss?" She said softly. He hugged onto her softly and chuckled. "Jus' a few weeks." He answered. Her face contorted to a confused look, making Yondu's brows furrow. "What's wrong?" "I must've been dreaming but, I thought I awoke already. We were talking about going to Terra for our wedding, and that Peter would help us." She said, shaking her head softly as she tried to shake the confusion from her mind. Yondu caressed her cheek, "I was plannin' on taking things easy for a bit while you heal up the rest of the way. Though I can't lie, a weddin' sounds nice right bout now." He said, helping her sit up on her own. Sacha nodded, "I think I'd be okay with an Earth trip, though." She smiled, looking to Munger, "Am I okay for that?" She asked, watching him check things over once more. He nodded, "Everything is fine, it seems. Just be careful with that wound. It ain't healed all the way yet." Sacha nodded and smiled, "Then, it's up to you, Yondu." "I might have somethin' else in mind." He said with a smirk. What she didn't know, is he had found a planet that resembled the one she came from. With bioluminescent plant life, and all. "Jus' you wait." 

A few hours had passed, and Sacha had gone to the bridge to help out a bit. After a while, she decided to go to her room to read a little. The book she was reading was nearing its end, which saddened her. It was a really great book, and it was the last in its series. Maybe she'd make a trip to Terra once she fully healed to retrieve more literature. Their writers seemed to really know how to entertain their readers. A knock on her door broke her concentration of the book, "Yes?" She said, looking at the door as the familiar blue man walked in. "How ya feelin'?" He asked, coming to sit beside her. "Perfect. Slight pain, but other than that? I am fine." She said, laying her head on his shoulder. "That's good." He said, a soft, humming sigh coming from him after his sentence had ended. Sacha smiled and looked up to him, "I wouldn't take back jumping in front of that bullet, you know." "I know... I just.. Was scared to lose ya again." He said softly. Sacha looked up to him, "I would have lost you if I hadn't done that. He was aiming to kill, and I wasn't going to let him take you from me." She said, hugging onto him tightly. The mere thought scared her. A life without Yondu was no life for her, and she didn't even want to think about how it would have been, had she not taken the shot. Yondu didn't say anything then, he just stayed there holding her for a while. He knew how she felt, the feeling was quite mutual until she opened those eyes of hers. He never wanted to leave her side again, and she felt the same way. "So, you're alright with being stuck with me forever?" She asked him softly. Yondu chuckled and looked down at her, "I wouldn't wanna be stuck with anyone else in any galaxy." 

The two ended up snuggling for a while, time seemingly staying still for them as they enjoyed one another's company. Yondu leaned his head down and gently kissed her on the lips, in which she returned with a kiss that lingered a moment. She then pushed him onto his back and straddled him, kissing him again with a smile that broke the kiss. Yondu let out a soft growl and smiled up at her, "What are ya up to?" He asked, watching her ponder her thoughts above him. "Admiring this Centaurian man I get to spend the rest of my life with." That sentence was filled with nothing less than love, and maybe a little lust. She ran her fingers along his chest, as the colors on her skin changed to pinks and light purples. "Ya sure ya feelin' okay enough?" He asked, knowing exactly what she was intending on by the look in her eyes. She nodded and smiled, "Just don't squish my stomach." She giggled and kissed him again, squeaking as he rolled her onto her back and topped her. 

Sweet kisses were placed down Sacha's neck as Yondu carefully undressed her from the soft dress she wore, one of his hands tangling into her hair. She bucked her hips into his as he nibbled her neck, her hands pulling off his shirt with no wasted time. Yondu ran a hand down her chest and stomach, watching her facial expressions to his touch before his eyes landed briefly on her shot wound, which looked like a deep burn now. His concentration on the wound was broken when she leaned up, stealing his lips as she kicked down his pants that she had sneakily unbuttoned. 

The heat between them was unmistakable, as they entangled in one another, hips grinding into each other as they made out on her bed. Yondu bucked into her, making her gasp at his hardened member that had bumped into her hot mound. "I can't wait any longer." She whispered into his ear, before taking it into her mouth as she grazed her teeth along the cartilage. He made a soft groaning growl as she toyed with his neck with her teeth, before positioning himself to enter her. One swift hip movement left her moaning out. "Ya okay?" He whispered, watching her nod, her arms pulling his head to hers as she kissed him passionately. He thrust into her at a faster pace than before, allowing her to moan out loudly each time against his lips. She'd reached her first climax a few moments in, her legs shaking with pleasure as he continued to thrust into her with a passion of twenty-five years holding back. His hands wandered all over her body, as her nails dug into his back. Moans filled the air as both climaxed with one another, Yondu crashing beside her after releasing inside of her. 

***

"I'm never letting go."


	9. Happily Ever After...?

It'd been about a week since Sacha had woken up. Her wound was just about healed, and she was as rowdy as ever. Yondu was taking them all somewhere, but, he wouldn't tell her or let her on the Bridge to see. So, she stayed in the halls, grumbled and kicking at things out of boredom. Would she be worried? Or was it a surprise? She sighed heavily as she finally gave up about three hours into the trips and settled with one of her favorite Earth books. It was a school that was dedicated to Vampires, and their crazy life seemed much worse than what she endured. Her reading, as always, was interrupted by a knock on her door. "Come in." She said, not looking up from her book. "Hey, Peter and Yondu asked for me to come help you get ready," Gamora said as she closed the door with a long, white bag in her hand. Sacha looked up and raised a brow. "Get ready for what?" She asked, watching the green woman, who just so happened to be the last of her own kind as well, as she smiled from ear to ear. "Your wedding." So that's what that bastard was keeping her from her bridge for. She chuckled and stood, "This is the dress, then?" She asked, touching the bag gently. Gamora nodded, "Hand picked by yours truly because men don't have taste." 

The two women readied Sacha for a few hours, with her dress, hair, and even a little makeup. Sacha's skin made it hard to really have any certain colors on her, since she could create them all. "Peter should be meeting us on the planet in about an hour. " Gamora said, to update the bride to be. Sacha's skin turned all sorts of colors after Gamora spoke, she took in a heavy breath. "You okay" The emerald woman asked her as she turned all shades of the rainbow. "Just a little nervous." Sacha laughed. "I have dreamed of this very day since we were but children. I knew that Centaurian would be my forever, no matter how hard I would have to fight to keep it that way. He is my forever. I would endure twenty five more years of torture if it meant I would end up right back into his arms again. I would tear the universe apart to keep him safe." She smiled, looking to Gamora. "I think you found your vows." She said with a chuckle. "I think I might have, eh?" Sacha giggled, before looking to the door as a knock rapped on it. "Hey, just lettin' ya know we have landed. Take your time, though, Yondu said he would eat me if I rushed you." Peter said. Sacha laughed, "Tell him if he eats my son I will eat him." 

After a few more touches, Sacha and Gamora made their way out of the ship and onto the beautiful planet. Sacha gasped as she looked all around, the bio luminescent colors everywhere bringing her back to when she was so little. Her home. This looked exactly like her home. "This place is... breath taking." She said with a smile. "Yondu hunted this place down. Took him ten years to find it." Peter said. And he knew this, because Yondu had made Peter search through every piece of information he could get his hands on in databases. She continued to walk down the path Peter was leading them on, taking in all that she could of this planet. She thought she couldn't be more in awe, until her eyes landed on him. Her beautiful, blue Centaurian man. For once, he was dressed up. Her legs couldn't move fast enough to him in this dress. "Wow..." He whispered as she finally made it to his side. She smiled, her skin swirling in a tinge of pinks and reds as she looked down. His fingers pulled her shin up, her eyes locked with his. Kraglin cleared his throat, his eyes wet it seemed. Was that man crying? "So..." Yondu said with a smile, "You would eat me if I ate Peter?" Sacha laughed, "I would." "Seems he's safe, then. Can't have my wife mad at me." "Happy wife, happy life." Kraglin said with a quirky smile. They both looked to him, making him clear his throat again, "Well, then. Shall we begin?" 

"We are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Sacha and Yondu in matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." Kraglin said. Yondu cleared his throat and showed off his arrow, "Even then, y'all keep your mouths shut." The crowd chuckled, before becoming silent again. Kraglin then continued on, "Who here gives their support to this couple in their marriage?" He asked, looking up as the entire Ravager gang stood, and Peter walked over to them. "I do." Kraglin nodded, and ushered for everyone to sit again. "We will move on to the vows. Sacha?" Her name being called pulled her from her concentration on Yondu's face. 

"I, Sacha, take you, Yondu, to be my beloved husband, to have and to hold you, to honor you, to treasure you, to be at your side in sorrow and in joy, in the good times, and in the bad, and to love and cherish you always. I promise you this from my heart, for all the days of my life."

Kraglin then turned to Yondu, ushering him to begin his own vows. 

"I Yondu, take you Sacha, to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

They exchanged rings after each had said their vows. Kraglin then turned to Sacha, "Sacha, do you take Yondu to be your lawful husband?" "I do." She said, smiling. "And Yondu, do you take Sacha to be your lawful wife?" "I do." Yondu said, pulling her close to him. "Then with the power invested in me by our own Captain, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!" "Didn't need your permission." Yondu grumbled at Kraglin, before dipping Sacha down and kissing her. Once the kiss and ceremony was over, the Ravager gang helped to clean up their ceremony as the two walked back to the ship.

"So, Mrs. Udonta. What we gonna do now?" Yondu asked her. She giggled and looked to him, "Well, Mr. Udonta. I thought we would start the rest of our lives together now." "Didn't we already start that?" He asked, making her giggle more. 

"If you only knew."


	10. Who's Your Ego? Part One

A year had passed since the faithful day Yondu and Sacha had tied the knot, and they couldn't have been happier. They ended up settling down a little, having a small home within Xandar. They were still very much Ravagers, but now, when they had nothing better to do, they could at least relax in the comfort of their own home. It was also a lot cheaper than keeping the ship fueled all of the time from them flying about everywhere. Sacha had been sleeping peacefully, that was, until Yondu patted her shoulder gently to wake her. "We gotta go help the boy." He said gruffly. Sacha groaned, almost every week now, they were being called to help their adopted son with something, always something dangerous with those damn guardians. They had been chased down by some sort of race, after Rocket had stolen something from them. "How did you find this one out?" She asked sleepily as she sat up and got ready, shoving clothing on. She growled, things were getting a little snug for her, and she had no clue as to why. She hadn't been feeling well for the passed month or so, but she figured it was mainly from actually settling down. "We got a bounty from the people attacking him." Yondu chuckled as he buckled himself up, before calling Kraglin to make sure the ship was all set to go. Sacha shook her head and smiled, she loved the fact that he never led on to others that he was on the same team as Peter. 

Once the ship had landed to the concordance of where their ship was, Sacha felt uneasy. "Something isn't right." She said softly, as they came up to the crashed ship of the Guardians. "Nothing ever is."Yondu concluded as he made sure his arrow was out. They could hear talking, the raccoon had been talking to himself it seemed, as he was fixing the ship. "Where are the others?" Sacha as they approached him, startling him a little. "You guys need to announce yourselves instead of sneakin' up! I could have killed you!" He growled, making Yondu laugh. "Where's everyone else?" He asked to raccoon. "Off with some schmuck that called himself Peter's father." He answered, growling a bit. Both Yondu and Sacha looked to one another, nervous looks passed between the two. "Is there somethin' you two ain't tellin' me?" Rocket asked. Sacha bit her lip and sighed, "He's in danger." "What the hell do you mean he's in danger!?" Rocket started to flip his top, making Sacha back up a little. She was still uneasy with others, that weren't on her immediate team. "She means, that's the same guy who paid us to grab his children all over the damned place, and killed them." Rocket's facial expression changed, as he walked with them both back to their ship. "We gotta go get them." 

Sacha never liked having to go fight countless things, but she knew if she didn't help, someone could get hurt. While the ship was getting to the point where they were have to jump through a few different places to get to Peter, she decided to go pay a visit to Munger. She knew something wasn't right with her, and she needed to know what was going on. "Well, no test I've done so far have pointed to anything that could be making you feel this way." He sighed softly, running his hand through his growing hair, as he looked to the sheets that had printed out from the computer analyzing all of the tests he had done on her, to pin point what was going on. He stopped his motion for a second, as if a light bulb in his head had gone off. "There's one test I didn't do yet." he mused, before getting to work, grabbing the last vial of blood he had from her, running it through a test once more. After about half an hour, the result came back, making him hum softly. "Well, I didn't expect it to be this...but..." He said, as he pulled the paper out of the machine. "Sacha, you're pregnant." That word didn't click quickly in her head. She was...what? They had been rather intimate since they had found one another once more, but she never thought that she could carry his child, their races were so different. "A-are you sure?" She asked softly, making Munger chuckle. "Only one true way to find out, come lay down up here." He motioned to the table, and she did as he said to do. He pulled a machine over to her, lifting her shirt just enough for her belly to be exposed. "What are you doing?" She asked, looking at the tube of whatever he had in his hand. "We're gonna do an ultrasound, see if anythings living in there." That sentence made Sacha chuckle softly. The gel he placed on her stomach was a little cold, making her skin shimmer to a light blue, before it turned back to normal. When he placed the wand on her stomach a picture came up on the screen, he motioned it around a bit, before something else came onto the screen. A tiny person. Sacha gasped softly, and smiled. "There's a tiny person in there." She said softly. Munger hummed in agreement, before turning off the machine, and giving her a towel to clean herself off. She wiped the goo off, before standing. "I'll just call Yon-" "No. I will tell him." She said, taking the picture he had printed out, before she left the office. She couldn't alert him of the thing within her just yet. They would have to save their son first. when she entered the pit of the ship, approaching her husband, he greeted her with a warm smile. "Did you figure out what was buggin' ya?" He asked, as he navigated them through the stars. "Yeah, turns out, it was just a bug." She shrugged. She would tell him soon enough, but she couldn't just yet. 

"Let's go kick some ass."


	11. Who's Your Ego? Part Two

By the time the Ravager ship had reached the planet Peter was on, something was most definitely going on. Sacha took a few deep breaths, she was a little worried about putting herself into a battle with the news she had just found out, but she knew if she didn't, someone, or a few, could die. Her skin shimmered several different colors as she sat down in the Earth digger they were going to use to help Peter and his crew. "I've already got Groot placing a bomb in his central core." Rocket said, busting the thoughts she had rushing through her. Yondu was busy controlling the digger, so he didn't see Sacha's colors running wild, but, the raccoon did. "What's goin' on with ya, Sacha?" He asked in a hushed tone. She quickly shook her head, "Just nervous. Never thought I would have to help destroy a planet." She giggled softly, rubbing her forearm as she looked down away from the trash panda's gaze. She new he could see right through her bullshit. She huffed softly as the digger thrashed into the ground, edging down further and further to where Peter and his group was. "There they are!" Rocket pointed out, Yondu trying to stop the machine as he pointed it out, but Ego attacked it, knocking them off of their course, and sending them amiss. "Hold on, we're in for a bumpy ride!" Yondu chuckled as he righted the machine to dig down further. Sacha covered her mouth quickly as the machine jutted about to right itself, the motion had made her queezy. She recovered quickly, and grabbed her sword as a few tentacles had tried to grip them from the inside. 

Sacha took care of the tentacles, but, they were thrown from the machine anyway. She hit the ground hard on her back, grunting out. Rocket had helped her up, "You better be careful." He said, giving her a look, he knew. She held her finger to her lips, before picking her sword up once again. They rushed to the top, where Peter and his father were fighting. "This place is gonna blow, we gotta get out of here!" Rocket warned Yondu. Yondu looked to him, "Take Sacha and get out of here. I'm gonna make sure Peter gets outta here!" He said, making Rocket look rather uncomfortable. "You had better come back to me." Sacha said. It felt like she couldn't breathe. The bad feeling within her got even worse, she didn't like the thought of leaving him on this planet. "I will." Yondu said, his voice was weird. Rocket had handed him something before he made his way to her, giving her a kiss that made the shimmer on her skin race several different colors. "I love you." He said, giving her that genuine smirk of his before pushing her toward Rocket. She furrowed her brow, she didn't like this. "I love you, too." She said softly, backing away from the area, before she shot up to the ship with the raccoon. 

Sacha awaited nervously, pacing back and forth for what it seemed to be an eternity. She wanted to know if her boys would get back to her alive, and safe. She put her hand to her stomach, pink and reds shimmering through her skin as she smiled weakly. She couldn't do this by herself. And, she couldn't live without him. Her eyes happened to go to the window, where she watched as the planet blew up. Her stomach went into her throat, as she realized, her two boys were flying toward them. She smacked the hatch to let them in, but something seemed off. Peter was screaming. Ice began to cover Yondu, and that's when it hit her, why Rocket was so upset by leaving them behind, to wait on them. He didn't have an O2 device. Without another thought, she jumped from the ship. "Sacha no!" Rocket tried to stop her, but she was already out and shooting straight toward them. As soon as she got to them, she gasped a sob, grabbing onto Yondu, she pressed her lips to his, pushing breath into him. The ice began to go away, bringing him back to life as she kept pushing air into him. Tears were streaming down her face, she would not lose him again. without moving her lips, she kicked her rockets to push them to the ship again. 

As soon as they were on the ship, Rocket closed the doors. Sacha pulled her face away from his, breathing heavily as she had used her own breath to give him his. "D-don't y-you..." She said, gasping in air, "E-ever..." she stayed with him, as he looked to her, before grabbing a hold of her tightly. She began to cry harder, gripping him as tightly as she could as her body shook. "Don't you ever leave us...." She sobbed. Yondu kept a hold of her, as Peter was checked out by Gamora to be sure he was okay as well. After a moment, Yondu pulled away, tilting his head curiously. "Us?" He asked softly, wiping away the tears that had escaped her eyes. She nodded, pulling a picture from her pocket with a shaky hand. The picture held the ultrasound from earlier that day, of their tiny, unborn miracle. He took the picture gingerly, inspecting it quietly. As quickly as he had grown quiet, nerves began to spike in Sacha's chest. "W-we need you, daddy." She said softly. A large grin spread on her beautiful blue centaurian man's face, as his red eyes looked to hers. "I'm gonna be a daddy?" He asked, they were both still seated on the floor of the ship. He watched as she nodded, and that large grin turned to an even bigger one, as his hand went to her belly, his other wrapping around her tightly. He kissed her gently, and both of them began to giggle when they heard clapping and cheering going on behind them. They both stood, Yondu's hand had never left her belly. 

"Let's go home, Mama."


End file.
